Valentines Day
by goddess on earth
Summary: TwoShotKagome and Inuyasha are a couple, but Inuyasha is secretly cheating on Kagome with Kikyo. Kagome finds out, but pretends to not know about it. And Kagome's mysterious secret admireer watches from the sidelines and decides to do something. KagSess
1. The Truth Hurts

**Not what you expect**

Just so you know this is an Alternate Universe One shot and this story includes the main characters of Inuyasha (Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, blah blah blah…) and takes place in high school during the month of February… This takes place the a couple days before and during February 14 to be more specific… Do you people know what happens during that specific week of February the 14? VALENTIMES DAY!!! So please enjoy!!!

Ps. Kagome and Inuyasha are a couple in the beginning.

"…" Speech

… Thoughts

… Actions

Quote of the Fic:

'The worst way to miss someone is to have them right next to you, knowing that you can't have them.' (So true… so utterly true…)

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

I always watch from the shadows, never able to go and tell him that I know… Why must he always go off with Kikyo when we officially started dating fifteen months ago? I mean, I know you never forget your first love and stuff but…why? What does she have that I do not possess? Do you know how painful this is to see the person you love, kissing and showing that special affections to someone that is not you?

Kagome with wet, salt filled teary eyes threatening to let the water fall, while sitting stiff as a board watching the secret couple embracing each other in the parking lot of the school. Just sitting in her position from the building, looking out of the window, down at her backstabbing boyfriend and one of her best friends from grade school hugging each other as if this was their last moment on earth. How can you do this to me? Can you not tell I am in love with you? Are my feelings not enough? ... But how can **you** do this, Kikyo? We were best friends from the third grade, you, me, and Sango… Oh well, I may as well move on, after all that is what I have been doing for the past three weeks..

Kagome slowly wiping the blurriness from her eyes due to her tears, standing up and heading out of the classroom and out into the courtyard, getting into her red dodge charger, and started to drive home.

Little did Kagome know that she too was being observed by a tall, mysterious stranger standing in the dark, who was mutely watching her tears as they fell from her eyes, silently vowing to himself that he shall never allow her to live through the pain she is currently feeling. Looking back out the window, he takes note of what she was crying about; his moronic half brother and one of Kagome's best friends making out in the public without a care in the world. Shameful was the only word that came to his mind at the moment as he watched his brother kiss that slut…

As soon as he came, he was gone, going back in the direction of home planning out his day for tomorrow was not going to be very special…

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Next day…

"Hey Sango, do you want to do anything today?" Kagome gathering her books from her locker, while Sango was enthusiastically responding to a text message she had just received from Miroku, her boyfriend for the past couple months.

"Sorry Kagome, I can't, tomorrow is Valentines Day. Miroku and I already have plans to go to the movies and dinner. We could go tomorrow if you still want to go." Sango managed to tear her face away from her phone to tell Kagome the bad news, until another new text message popped up and Sango was immediately staring at her phone again before giggling flirtatiously while blushing.

"Come on Sango we need to get to class…" Kagome dragging Sango to their next class while a mysterious someone placed something inside of her locker.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

After Class… Break…

"Hey Kagome, lets go eat lunch."

"Okay, wait. I need my money from my locker… I'll catch up with you in a bit, I just need to get to my locker and get my money."

Fumbling with inserting the code for the lock on her locker, she finally opened it up to see a single blood red rose with a card to the side that read:

Here among the lovers I wait willing,  
Alone because I cannot be with you,  
Pensive in the press of people filling  
Promenades with passions spent and due.  
Yet I am happy in my melancholy,  
Vested in a love that like the night  
Arrays itself in dreams that veil me wholly,  
Leaving me contented till the light.  
Even were I with you, I would wander  
Near the things that would, but cannot be,  
Taking you with me towards that inner wonder  
In which we find the truest ecstasy.  
Nor would our love be greater not apart,  
Each with each together in the heart.

"Inuyasha… That is so sweet, but it hurts to know that you did not write this, but merely asked someone else to since you cannot write beautiful poetry as this…" Kagome put on a small smile and started walking towards the hall.

While a certain stranger watches from here, with a hurt look in his eyes.

End of Part 1


	2. Be my Valentine

Not what you expect

Just so you know this is an Alternate Universe One shot and this story includes the main characters of Inuyasha (Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, blah blah blah…) and takes place in high school during the month of February… This takes place during and before February 14 to be more specific… Do you people know what happens during that specific week of February the 14? VALENTIMES DAY!!! So please enjoy!!!

Ps. Kagome and Inuyasha are a couple in the beginning.

"…" Speech

_… Thoughts_

Quote of the Fic:

'The worst way to miss someone is to have them right next to you, knowing that you can't have them.' (So true… so utterly true…)

Hi everybody… I know I should have updated this earlier, but…well…yeah…

So sorry it is no longer Valentines Day, but the feeling is still the same… So here is part 2, the final part…

Kagome was slowly walking to school the next day, deciding to walk instead of drive today; admiring the beauty of the landscape as birds chirped and the blooming flowers opening up from their deep sleep as winter has officially ended. _It is so beautiful out here during spring… No wonder it is my favorite season…_

Too busy admiring the nature around her; she failed to notice that she was about to walk into someone until she had bumped into a hard and muscular chest. Quietly mumbling a sorry, she looked up to see none other than Sesshoumaru, her boyfriend's half brother looking right back at her.

It was at this time that she had the chance to look at his wonderfully hazel, almost golden eyes or his long platinum blond hair, so light it almost looked a light silver color.

Not noticing how long she was staring at him, before he smirked saying "Higurashi-san am I that beautiful that it would cause you to stare? I would have thought that you would have been immune since you are lovelier than any other in this school…" Sesshoumaru said while looking deep into her eyes; giving her the feeling of him looking into her soul with his piercing eyes; causing Kagome to blush a deep shade of red.

Sesshoumaru merely inwardly smirking as he watched each color she changed to. "Well I shall see you around campus later then, ne Higurashi-san?" He declared more of a statement than a question as he gracefully strode down the hallway to his class; leaving Kagome with an awe struck face for not noticing how nice or handsome he is.

After class…

Kagome swiftly came out of her classroom to find Inuyasha, fumbling with the balancing her books, until Inuyasha came to her with a forlorn look on his face, when Kagome asked him what he wanted.

"Kagome…we need to talk…" The internationally feared words known to man… or woman in this case…

Kagome merely agreed saying "Yes… we do…" When Inuyasha grabbed her hand and knowing that beating around the bush would go no where when talking to Kagome, stated quite bluntly, "I have been seeing Kikyo for the past three weeks… A-and she wants to know if we are still a couple… Because well… she wants to be my girlfriend… and well you know… I'm sorry Kags, but could we…could we just be friends?" Inuyasha finally looked back up at her eyes, immediately regretted it as soon as he seen her tear brimmed eyes staring straight into his own.

"Yes Inuyasha that is what I wished to talk to you about… I have known since the first day, I saw you making out with her in the parking lot… I knew we were never meant to be… anything but friends…" Kagome stated as she quickly ran to her locker, deserting Inuyasha who had a heartbreaking look on his face, and looked around to see if anyone was around before she started sniffing and sobbing into her locker. Well that is until she saw a white rose attached to a letter in her locker saying:

**_Whose gift this is you cannot know.  
My heart is in your keeping though.  
You will not mind my writing here  
To tell you that I love you so._ **

**_I know that you must think it queer  
For me to love and not come near  
But linger by some frozen lake  
This most romantic time of year._ **

**_I sometimes give my head a shake  
and ask if there is some mistake.  
It's lonely out here 'mid the sweep  
of bitter wind and icy flake._ **

_**Please help me understand**_

_**If you decide to help me soon enough**_

_**Meet me by the big tree next to the lake**_

**_Around three o'clock your fate shall be sealed_**

_**I shall be waiting should you decide**_

**_But I'm not very patient so don't be late_**

_**Love,**_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

Kagome quite shocked to know that she has a secret admirer, quickly packed her backpack and looked at her watch to see that it was around 2:52, enough time to run towards the tree. _I think I should go… I mean he sounds really nice and not the type to betray you, and I highly doubt this is a set up…but there is still a sliver of a chance…_

Dashing down the halls, she passed dozens of students still at their lockers and ran into some. Although she had all of these distractions, she quickly managed to be at the tree around 2:58, meaning she had several minutes to spare. Looking around to make sure she had the right tree, she put her bag down and was about to look more when suddenly a pair of lean hands covered her eyes saying "Guess who…" In a deep baritone making Kagome weak in the knees as she desperately tried to stay standing. _I heard that voice before… Just what is their name?_

"Um is it… ano, I'm not sure…can you give me a hint?"

"I suppose, but you have only a single try… Here is a hint… I have known you for quite a while…"

_Let's see… What guys have I known for basically my whole life...Has a deep, husky voice…and seems to be quite buff, yet slender…? Oh my gosh… It couldn't be…_

"Sesshoumaru? Are you my secret admirer?" Kagome asked with disbelief in her eyes, since Sesshoumaru is the hottest guy in school, maybe the country, and he had proclaimed his love for her in a Valentine's Day poem…

Kagome quickly turning around to see Sesshoumaru himself was staring at her with caring eyes.

"Maybe…It's your call…" He said in that ever so husky voice, watching her every move for a signal that she would be disinterested.

Kagome then said "Ne Sesshoumaru, I would love to be your Valentine." Sesshoumaru then brought his lips down upon her own pair of full pink lips and they stayed like that for what felt like eternity before they finally broke apart due to lack of oxygen.

"I think I like being your Valentine Sesshoumaru, especially the last part." Kagome panted out as she tried to regain her breath.

"Well you better get used to it because this will probably be quite frequent." Sesshoumaru stated as his eyes began to take a predatory glint.

'_Uh-oh…' _ Was her last thought before her lips were once again claimed in the battle for dominance.

THE END


End file.
